Dress Up Commanders
by roo17
Summary: It was a normal day on the Moby Dick. Then Marco's jacket started to change colors. Things just went downhill from there. crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Dress Up Commanders

Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Summary: It was a normal day on the Moby Dick. Then Marco's jacket started to change colors. Things just went downhill from there. crack!fic.

Warnings: ooc, mild swearing, crack.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be just _hilarious_ if the world of One Piece was connected to FanFiction? O-Or even worse, the _internet?_ Pfft, all the characters would go _insane_ in a matter of hours!

* * *

I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
-Barbie Girl lyrics

* * *

It was a normal, lazy day on the Moby Dick. Ace and Marco were standing on the deck watching the waves roll by; Marco standing tall with his arms crossed, Ace leaning over the railing with a bored expression. Both were silent, listening to the waves of the ocean as they lapped gently against the side of the boat. Above, the clouds rolled by lazily; occasionally blocking out the sun and relieving the world of its hot rays but for a moment. It was days like this that Marco loved.

Because it was days like this that he could sit back and relax without worrying about paperwork or pranks.

"I'm bored," the freckled male spoke, breaking the world of silence.

"Sounds like a personal problem," the blond answered back. The silence fell once again between the two and Marco relished in it. It wasn't very often he got such peaceful days on the hectic ship. It was another five minutes of heaven for Marco when Ace decided to break the silence once more with a loud sigh.

"Marcooo," he whined. "_Do_ something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Play with me?"

"'Play with me'? What are you, a five-year-old?" Ace opened his mouth to respond. "Don't answer that," the blond quickly interrupted. He already knew the answer to that question.

The younger pirate gave a small huff. "I wish something _interesting_ would happen. Today is so _boring_."

"I hope for my sake your wish doesn't come true," Marco quietly voiced.

The silence continued on for an hour more.

It was all the peace Marco, and the ship, would get for the rest of the week.

* * *

x - x - x

**A/N: The other chapters are going to be short too, but not this short. This is sort of like a prologue. Next chapter begins the madness. XD This is also one of those 'I'll update when I can' stories. Right now, Life is super busy and hectic so updates with be kinda far in-between. Sorry guys!**

**New poll is UP. Please take it! Thank you~**

_Your ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	2. Chapter 2: Marco's Jacket Is Magical

Dress Up Commanders

Chapter Two: Marco's Jacket Is Magical

* * *

Disclaimer: All I own is my insane brain. :D

* * *

It happened without any warning. He was just standing there conversing with Ace about thermodynamics when Ace suddenly stopped mid-sentence of his theory and just _stared_ at Marco's jacket. Annoyed at the male's sudden change in attitude, he gave a slight sigh. Ace always acted strange at the most random times. "Ace." But the male ignored him; instead, he rubbed his eyes for a moment before staring right back at Marco's jacket in confusion. "What the hell are you staring–?" Looking down, Marco was surprised – and definitely confused – to see that his jacket was no longer purple.

It was now yellow.

Both commanders just stared at the object in confusion, trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Marco's jacket just changed color on its own. No more than five seconds passed before his pants turned from their normal blue to…pink.

Ace burst into laughter at the sight.

Before Marco could reprimand the young male for laughing, he was slightly disturbed to see his sash turn a bright green with aqua polkadots. A bracelet suddenly appeared on his arm before changing different colors, stopping on purple in the end. "Ace, whatever you're doing, cut it out _now!_"

"I-It's not me!" Ace managed to say between laughs, wiping his eye as he nearly doubled over. His stomach was beginning to hurt from laughing too damn hard. Marco was starting to look almost _horrified_ now as accessories began to appear and disappear from his body at random and his clothes continued to change from color to color. Even his _hair_ wasn't safe from the unknown force.

"Make it stop, yoi!" He yelled in confusion and panic. He felt mortified, especially when he saw the edge of _boxers_ begin to change color as well. Now _that_ was going too far, down there was _personal_ business, damn it! He felt violated in a way, this was his body and yet _someone else was controlling what he wore and how he looked_. Was it the work of an Akuma no Mi? "Ace!" But the second commander was too far gone, he was holding onto the railing for dear life as he bent over and almost started rolling on the ground. Ace's laughing had turned to the point of near _hysteria._

"M-Marco, y-your…your face…! I can't…I can't take it… T-Too funny…!"

"I swear to _God_ Ace–!"

"I-I can't breathe… Laughing…too hard… Stomach…cramping… Pfft– hahahaha!"

And then the tattoo on Ace's back turned from purple to cyan, and his shoes were turned into gold high heels.

His laughing immediately stopped.

"Uh-oh."

_ x_

_"Look, look! This is how I dressed up Marco!" Girl number one bounced in her seat as girl number two glanced at her friend's computer screen before giving several chuckles. Yellow jacket, pink pants, orange underwear, green sash with aqua dots, hair pulled into two ponytails, purple bracelet, white WB tattoo, and glittery silver boots._

_"Oh my God, what did you DO to him? He looks like a neon abstract painting!"_

_"I know! Isn't it HILARIOUS? What are you doing?"_

_"Me? I was just about to dress up Ace."_

_"Ooh, I wanna see! I bet you can't make him more funny than my Marco!"_

_"Oh, challenge ACCEPTED."_

* * *

x - x - x

**A/N: Stupid and short, I know. XD Next one to be tortured? ACE. Payback for laughing at Marco can be a bitch, Acey. XD Thank you to those who reviewed! :D**

**Also, I'm working on a three-qual to the stories 'Faster, Faster! and 'Oh, Yes!' So keep an eye out for that too! And don't forget to take my poll please~**

_Your ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
